As Deep as You Go
by Destined-fate
Summary: Memories of the Cromson Squad seem to come back and haunt Paine. What really happened during their time together? Love, tragedy, and a whole lotta twists. Um, the periods are supposed to be '...' they didn't come out right... so ingnore them


D.F.: Hey everybody! I AM BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Hehe. sry, a lil' hyper at the moment. but anywayz, this is my first ffx-2 fic. Ya ya, I don't own anything.  
Anyway, this revolves around Paine. ^_________^- I love her character!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.all rights belong to the holy square-enix. ^^  
  
o_O;;; why did I just have a disclaimer when I stated I didn't own anything up there? Oh well, I'm stupid.. ANYWAYS!!!!!!!! Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wonder where you all went.after that.incident.  
  
I saw you all again recently, looks like you've been holding up quite well, but what happened to you guys over the past two years? How did you get where you are today? I wonder. Back when we were in the Crimson Squad.all of you always knew what you wanted out of your lives. I'm not surprised that you all have become the leaders of all three groups in Spira. You all knew what you wanted.not like me.  
  
I had drifted from place to place, never knowing what to do with my life. Before what happened to my family, I had known exactly what I wanted. To be a sword school instructor, like my father before me, and his father before him. I know I would have been good at it. My family had pushed my sister, my brother and I to train for it. We all had the same goal, the same dream. To maybe someday be the best out there, and lead our own followers, side by side. But it might have turned out different for me; I was the youngest after all, although I still strove for that dream. And then, that had to happen.  
  
"Paine!" I heard Yuna call out as she walked up to the windy deck "We've detected a treasure sphere at Mushroom Rock! Lets go!"  
  
"Coming!" I called over my shoulder.  
  
Maybe this is where I belong, I have nothing else to do with my life. But I often find myself wondering, if this stopped, what would I do then? Well, that's a question for another day. Right now, there's a treasure sphere to hunt. ~~~~~~~~  
  
I could see Rikku bouncing up and down at the excitement of a treasure sphere, I wonder where she gets all that energy. You would think that the adrenaline overload would knock her out. But no, it just has to make her even more hyper.  
  
"Lady Yuna! It's wonderful to see you again!" said an excited Yaibal as he raced up to us "The Meyven has been waiting to have an audience with you for a time. Please, follow me."  
  
I sighed 'What does Nooj want now? Another favor?' I thought as we started to the Youth League Headquarters.  
  
"We don't have time for this." I mumbled aloud under my breath, unfortunately, Yaibal heard me.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
I looked up and gave a cold stare that made him flinch "I said we don't have time for Nooj's little meeting. We're Sphere Hunters, not diplomats in this little war."  
  
Yuna and Rikku looked at me confused. Then Yuna slightly nodded her head.  
  
"Paine's right, I'm sorry, but we just don't have the time." She stated "Maybe next time but right now, we have a sphere to find. Please send Nooj my regards."  
  
Rikku nodded vigorously in agreement.  
  
"But." Yaibal started "I was told to bring you to him as soon as you all-"  
  
"Well we're sorry," I cut in, getting irritated "but we have a job to do."  
  
And with that, we turned around and headed down towards the ravine to where the sphere oscillo finder had said the sphere was. Leaving a defeated Yaibal on the path. Spira, I hated that guy, he was just so annoying and inappropriate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!! =^.^=  
So how was it? I hope you all liked it. If not, that's okay too. If you didn't notice, I REALLY hate Yaibal. He is just so..ugh! I just hate everything about him! If he was real, I would probably be on the verge of snapping whenever I saw him or heard his voice!  
  
Anyways, please read and review! If not, that's okay. I might not be able to update this fic often.you know.school and stuff. But if you wanna see more, review 'cause that's the only thing that really keeps me motivated. 


End file.
